


Biscotti-Ball

by grrriliketigers



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 17:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12687195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: Eleanor and Tahani aren't always on the same page...





	Biscotti-Ball

Eleanor downed the glass of champagne, tossing the glass behind her. “Come here, you beautiful giant.” She reached up with both hands, pulling Tahani down for a bruising kiss. Tahani’s eyes sprang open in surprise but once her arms encircled Eleanor’s waist, she relaxed into the embrace. 

They separated breathlessly. “I have never been so sure someone could pick me up and dunk me and so turned on at the same time.” Eleanor panted. 

“I could definitely dunk you. Like a little biscotti.” Tahani grinned.

“No, not…” Eleanor sighed. “Like a basketball.”

Tahani shook her head. “No, I don’t follow.”


End file.
